


Back to black

by gothikmaus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft doesn't like the latest change in Lestrade's looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to black

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this pic](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/tvandradio/11307980/rupert-graves-interview-last-tango-in-halifax.html), because as soon as I saw it, I could just imagine what Mycroft's reaction would be.

"What have you done?"

Greg sighed. Of course Mycroft would notice, he would have to be blind not to, but he had hoped he could put off the inevitable interrogation a little longer. 

"I lost a bet," he replied as he closed the door.

Mycroft walked towards him as he entered the living room. He reached up and slowly ran a hand through Greg's hair, which was now jet-black. The look of utter disgust on his face was hilarious.

"Don't worry, I cheated and used a wash out thing. It'll be back to normal soon enough."

"Good. For a moment I feared you had fallen victim to midlife crisis."

Greg smiled, resting his hands on Mycroft's hips and pulling him closer. "Is this your way of saying you like my old-man looks?"

Mycroft's expression was fond and exasperated at the same time. "You know I do."

Greg leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mycroft's. He could feel the other man's fingers idly massaging his scalp as they kissed.

"Go take a shower," Mycroft eventually said pushing him towards the stairs. "And for the love of God, use a lot of shampoo. I want to see that hideous colour gone by Sunday."

In the bathroom, Greg glanced at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. He really looked dreadful in black.


End file.
